Zero
by Bluemachine
Summary: 'A veces tengo esa tonta fantasía… Nine, Twelve… y yo viviendo por largos años; como una familia'... 'A lo largo de mi vida seguí recordando a Nine y Twelve, todos los días, eran mis memorias más claras' ...'Viví siempre pensando en todo lo que tenía que disfrutar por ellos, viví siempre por los tres' ... por que Lisa siguió para contar un final más.


**Disclaimer: lamentablemente no tengo ningún poder sobre Zankyou No Terrror, de ser así, Twelve hubiera tenido una pequeña oportunidad de despedirse… aun lloro por ese hecho.**

A veces tengo esa tonta fantasía… Nine, Twelve… y yo viviendo por largos años; como una familia, sonriendo ante el inicio de la primavera. Imagino que habríamos arreglado aquel viejo edifico donde crecieron, regresándole un poco de la vida que jamas tuvo, recordando aquellos que no pudieron huir. Yo les vería mientras viejas memorias les embargaban al recorrer aquellos pasillos, y pensaría si yo hubiera soportado aquella especie de sufrimiento, pero me contestaría a mí misma diciendo que nunca estaría cerca de comprenderlo, sin embargo tendría a Nine y Twelve para recordarme que había una especie de dolor que te hace buscar esperanza, por los medios más inimaginables… actos terroristas que clamaban justicia.

Si, fue tiempo después que pude entenderlo, por que tomaron aquel camino que a muchos les pareció incorrecto. Ambos pudieron haber esparcido la verdad, acusando aquellos que les arrebataron la vida que pudieron tener, que sembraron en ellos el resentimiento, pero saben, solo se hubiera convertido en un espectáculo mediático… dos adolescentes que clamaban horrores contra el gobierno de Japón. Tal vez lo sorprendente de la historia hubiera permitido indagar detrás de los causantes, pero solo hubiera sido una noticia que pronto se hubiera esfumado, los implicados hubieran hecho todo en su poder para alargar las situaciones jurídicas, hasta que la noticia se hubiera tornado tan tediosa que hubiera sido olvidada por un nuevo foco de atención. Nine y Twelve eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para entender que en cuanto la atención de la gente se hubiera posado en otro lado, los juicios se estancarían, y sus vidas correrían peligro de esfumarse sin la protección que otorgaba la atención social… hubieran perecido sin lograr su objetivo.

Pero esparcieron el terror, lograron llamar la atención hacia ellos con el único sentimiento lo bastante fuerte para hacerte prestar atención… miedo. Se aseguraron de que no les olvidaran, incluso hoy aún se habrá de Sphinx, y los actos terroristas que devastaron a toda una nación a un nivel emocional que jamás seria superado. Sin embargo, y para mi sorpresa, eran pocos los que les culpaban. Cuando la gente empezó a exigir saber quiénes eran estos terroristas que habían dejado a Japón en la completa oscuridad, los implicados poco pudieron hacer para que la verdad saliera a la luz, en especial con Shibazaki-san al tanto de todo dispuesto a revelarla verdad y más que listo para arrestarlos a todos.

El horror de descubrir la verdad se infundo en la gente, después el shock, y lo que siguió fueron cientos de voces exclamando por justicia. Todos se preguntaban y pensaba en lo que pudieron haber hecho para que jamás sucedieran, pero yo sabía muy en el fondo que nadie pudo haber previsto o incluso actuado antes de que se llevaran a Five, Nine, Twelve, y todos los demás niños, sin embargo la verdad había dado un poco de esperanza. Con el temor de que algo tan desastroso volviera a suceder, los ciudadanos comenzaron a exigir transparencia, claro el gobierno no iba admitir sus errores, sin embargo las secuelas de Sphinx hicieron que los ciudadanos indagaran en aquello que nuestro gobierno pensó jamás saldría a relucir. Se descubrieron cosas más oscuras, pero no es algo que quiera recordar, sin embargo no puedo evitar recordar con melancolía lo que hubiera dado por que Nine y Twelve hubieran visto el resultado de su trabajo.

Tal vez por eso no me sorprendió cuando años después Shibazaki-san fue nombrado primer ministro de Japón, después de todo se había convertido en el rostro de la verdad, todo mundo confiaba en que no serían engañados por él, y si llegaba a guardar un secreto, tenían confianza que sería por su seguridad y no por una horrible razón.

A lo largo de mi vida seguí recordando a Nine y Twelve, todos los días, eran mis memorias más claras, atesoraba lo que había aprendido de aquellos días. Viví siempre pensando en todo lo que tenía que disfrutar por ellos, viví siempre por los tres, no desperdiciando un solo día de mi vida. Jamás me case, siempre supe que era por Twelve, sabía que de seguir vivo ambos hubiéramos terminado por casarnos, sin embargo nunca me afligí por eso. Había salido con diferentes hombres, disfrute los momentos a su lado, pero siempre supe que no serían duraderos, porque yo había tenido un amor puro, un amor único, y fugaz que dejo marcado por siempre mi corazón. Pero eso no significa que no hubiera conformado una familia…

Había cumplido veintiocho años, y había terminado de cerrar un acuerdo con la remuneración económica que me había dejado un próspero negocio que empecé un par de años antes, trabaje hasta el cansancio para lograr reunir el dinero suficiente para comprar aquel lugar donde habían crecido Nine y Twelve, junto con los terrenos donde descansaban sus tumbas a lado de quienes perecieron antes que ellos. Fue como un nuevo aire cuando llegue con las escrituras en mis manos, sabía lo que iba hacer, y sin embargo jamás me imagine la sorpresa que me aguardaba entre las gastadas paredes de la institución.

Me convertí en madre de dos adorables niños que habían estado viviendo por si solos hasta que los encontré, me recordaron a Nine y Twelve; pero sin aquella sombra de pesadumbre que les había abrigado ambos alguna vez, fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de mi boca, les dije que me recordaban mucho a unos viejos amigos. Me miraron curiosos, después se miraron silenciosamente hasta que el más pequeño volteo a verme y dijo "está bien, también puedes ser nuestra amiga". Al día siguiente comencé el con la adopción. Los tres nos rehusamos a que fueran mandados al orfanato en lo que el trámite legal era concluido, no hicieron mucho alboroto, al parecer los orfanatos estaban cortos de espacio.

Años después cuando me preguntaron si había decidido adoptarles porque me recordaban a Nine y Twelve, solo pude negar con una sonrisa comprensiva, mientras les hacia sentarse a mi lado. Podrían tener catorce años, pero jamás rehuían de mi afecto, sabía que su difícil niñez les había enseñado a no desperdiciar todo el afecto que les proporcionaba, por lo que aun cuando conformaron sus propias familias ellos siguieron dejándome tratarlos como mis bebes.

−Kiba-kun… Shiro-kun, la primera vez que nos conocimos supe que nuestros caminos se habían unido por alguna fuerza del destino. Es cierto que me recordaron a Nine y Twelve, pero no por algún parecido físico o sentimental, es difícil de explicar… incluso sonara extraño− les bese las cabeza ambos mientras sentía sus brazos aferrándose a mí con fuerza− aquel día sentí sus presencias, como un susurro del viento, pude escuchar a Twelve diciéndome "Lisa, parece que serás una linda Okaa-san" incluso oí a Nine ordenándome que no me atreviera a negar el lazo que teníamos.

Eran niños astutos, pudieron entender que mi amor por ellos hubiera nacido incluso sin las extraña sensación de tener a Nine y Twelve aclarándome lo que me deparaba el futuro.

−seguramente… ellos debieron habernos reunido−susurro débilmente Shiro− arigatou

−Okaa-san−murmuro kiba con su cabeza escondida en mi regazo− visitémoslos mañana

−Hai, compraremos algunas flores ¿de acuerdo?

Ya no quedaba rastros de abandono en aquel edificio, ahora un gran letrero con la palabra VON era lo primero que notabas al llegar, lo había transformado en un centro recreativo, donde había todo tipo de actividades. Era irónico que un lugar que había hecho tan infelices a inocentes niños ahora estuviera lleno de sonrisas, el ambiente se siente tan ligero, que no es difícil sonreír ante el sonido de los primeros acordes de un niño que está aprendiendo a tocar el piano. Sin embargo siempre puse especial atención en que el lugar donde descansan las tumbas de mi amigo rebosara de quietud entre los hermosos jardines que se elevaban a su alrededor, de vez en cuando encontraba a Shibazaki-san recostado con tranquilidad contra un árbol mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, en contadas ocasiones comentaba que le gustaba el cambio de aspecto. Era un hombre muy tranquilo, era por eso que no era una sorpresa que se sintiera atraído por un lugar tan tranquilo, siempre estuve convencida que sus visitas incrementaron en sus años como ministro, supongo que era de los pocos lugares a los que podía escapar para encontrar un poco de paz y reflexión.

Fui feliz, hay memorias que se pierden, y otras que perduran incluso en nuestros últimos suspiros. Tuve el lujo de morir tranquilamente, y en una edad avanzada, con la satisfacción de no haber perdido nada importante. Supongo que me fui con una sonrisa entre sueños, porque cuando desperté nuevamente lo único que sentí fue extrema felicidad, después de todo siempre sentí que volvería a ver a Nine y Twelve.

−tuviste mucha diversión Lisa, fue divertido verte− Twelve entrelazo nuestras manos mientras me sonreía

−nos hiciste esperar mucho tiempo− comento fríamente Nine. Incluso si nunca decía que me había extrañado, era muy feliz sabiendo que no me habían dejado atrás. Tal vez fue el hecho de que estuviera a punto de llorar lo que le hizo decir lo siguiente− pero supongo que está bien, no tardaste años haciendo nada.

−vayamos… Lisa … Nine.

Solo basta decir que ahora nos esperaba una eternidad sin límites y libre de toda agonía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les gustara este intento de eliminar esa angustia que se vivió en el último capítulo, lo escribí esperando enmendar un poco el sabor amargo que dejo la muerte de Nine y Twelve, y lo comparto esperando que alguien más tenga el sueño de que puedan reencontrarse en otra vida. **

**Me disculpo si hay errores en la ortografía, o la redacción. A veces no podemos ver nuestros errores aunque releamos, por favor háganme saber si ven alguno.**


End file.
